Love Bites
by Lady Athenis
Summary: SONGFIC: fiction using song lyrics. InuXKago. This is my take on what could have happened during manga chapter 494. Sometimes, when two people hold back their feelings for too long, the Call of the Wild will take over...Rated M for adult themes.


Author's note: As a challenge issued from Forthrightly on Live Journal, this is one in a collection of seven total that I answered. It was originally posted to my LJ on 03/18/2007. Due to its "adult themes", it is geared for those over the age of 18. Sorry kiddies, but it has a "M" rating for a reason. If you are NOT over the age of 18, you should NOT be read it. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: My appreciation and bows to the Mighty Metal Gods (tm) JUDAS PRIEST for the inspiration in this songfic. "Love Bites" can be found off of the "Defenders of the Faith" CD, (c) 1984.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, character or story-wise. He and his story are owned by the very talented Rumiko Takahashi and her affiliates. This story, however, is an original from my mind. I am receiving no $$$ for this; it is for enjoyment only. My payment is your reviews. Enjoy!**

**LOVE BITES**

Spring was fast approaching, and like all animals that hear and react to "the call of the wild", Inuyasha is no different.  
He is, after all, a half demon.

However, he had had a difficult time choosing between Kagome and Kikyou, and the added pressure of that damned wolf Kouga constantly sniffing around Kagome as well as asking her to 'be his woman' didn't help matters any.

He was no fool to Kagome's affections towards him, and until the death of Kikyou recently, was torn between his loyalty towards the undead miko, and his feelings for Kagome.

Kagome had decided to go home to catch up with her schooling, and check in with her family. In her haste, she had left behind the bow that Kikyou entrusted to her. That gave Inuyasha one reason to follow her thru the well.

But that wasn't the _only_ reason...

He was now free to express his feelings for Kagome, and decided that it couldn't wait any longer. If she would have him, he would claim her as his mate.

**When you feel safe,  
When you feel warm,  
That's when I rise,  
That's when I crawl,  
**  
As he crept towards her window ledge, the full moon stirred his blood. It had beeen a long time since he could recall a full moon right before Spring. The sweet smell of the Cherry Blossom trees in bloom wafted under his nose, causing his youkai side to awaken.

**Gliding on mist,  
Hardly a sound,  
Bring the kiss,  
Evil's abound,  
**  
"She's left her window open tonight... maybe she was expecting me to show up?" He whispered to himself.

He parted back the curtains of her room, peering inside to see her at her desk, asleep. Her scent permeated his nostrils: clean, sweet, and completely female.

An untouched female, and it pleased him when he recognized this primal scent. His eyes changed to red, but not the blood-red of killing.

His eyes were the bright red of lust. He let out a low growl of pleasure in response to the scents and sights, grinning to reveal slightly elongated fangs.

**In the dead of night...  
Love bites, love bites,  
In the dead of night,  
Love bites.  
**  
He climbed into her room, and slowly stepped over towards her form. He didn't wish to startle her awake, nor did he wish the wrath of her mother or grandpa if they were home. Even worse, her brother coming in.

**Into your room,  
Where in deep sleep,  
There you lie still,  
To you I creep,  
**  
She looked so peacefull, huddled over her desk asleep. But she also looked a bit cold. He grabbed her blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around her. He sat down on her bed, watching her sleep, and tried to gather control of his stirring instincts.

He had so longed to kiss her, touch her, taste her. She stirred awake from her resting spot.

"You're awake." He said as she turned around.  
When she recognized who it was that awakened her, her eyes sparkled with small tears.

He grew confused. "Wh--What?! What did I do?"

"Inuyasha..." She was happy to see him, happy that he had come after her, and as she sat upon the bed next to him, her scent sharpened.

Then she noticed his eyes. But they were different this time. He stood close to the bedside, panting slowly as his body responded to her scent.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Nobody's here right now, we can talk."

_"Nobody's home? Just her and I?"  
_"Kagome, now that Kikyou is gone, I can tell you this. I'm worried about you, about what Naraku might do now that protecting and purifying the jewel rests on you. How about, until the battle with Naraku is over, you just stay here?"

_"What is this all of a sudden? Do you have a fever?"_ she thought.  
"Did you... just come here to tell me that?" There was _something_ in his eyes that told her otherwise.

"Kagome... I just thought... so long as you're safe and alive..." he stammered. He didn't want to screw this up.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"You were... just thinking of me, weren't you?"

"Y... Yeah, I guess." He sat back down on the bed.

She scooted closer to him, and rested her head onto his shoulder.  
"It's all right," she said, "I'll always be with you."

_Kagome..._ He had heard what he needed to hear. He took her hand in his, and looked into her warm brown eyes.  
"That's why... I will protect you with my life."

"Inuyasha..."

**Then I descend,  
Close to your lips,  
Across you I bend,  
You smile as I sip,  
**  
It startled her at first, but she answered his lips pleading with her own soft presses. She couldn't believe what was happening! After all this time-- finally! They parted after a few seconds to look at each other. He looked unsure, and a bit regretful. His eyes searched hers, and she smiled. That was all he needed to see, and he kissed her again. This time, there was an urgency in his kiss.

Kagome responded by opening her mouth slightly, tickling his lips with the tip of her tongue. He opened his mouth to let her inside, and relished in her mouth's taste. His tongue danced in rhythm with hers, causing him to pant harder in his need. They nipped at each other's lips gently, and their bodies responded to one another.

Her scent was heavy, and it was driving him insane. He could feel her heat radiating off her body as her desire for him grew as well. She could feel his need for her, pressing into the side of her thigh. She ran her hands down along his sides towards his buttocks. They were firm in her hands, and she gave each side a wanting squeeze, pushing him gently into her. He growled low, and parted her mouth to land hot, needy kisses along the left side of her neck and down towards her shoulder. When he found her pulse just above her collarbone, he stopped.

_"No, not yet. I need to know first. I know she wants me now, but does she want me for good?"_ he thought as he looked up into her eyes. He ran a clawed hand thru her bangs, smoothing them out of the way, and gathered his courage.

She beamed back at him, and he went on, placing a long, passionate kiss on her lips again. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, and he broke from her, gazing into her eyes. It was now or never.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" He held his breath and blood at bay. He was not so far gone that he could return to normal, though it was very difficult.

His eyes darkened further as her response was what he desired to hear. He grinned to reveal his fangs, and she was not afraid. He bent low towards her collar, where the mark would go. Letting the tip of his tongue linger on her pulse, his breaths came in short, hot pants across her skin.

**In the dead of night...  
Love bites, love bites,  
In the dead of night,  
Love bites.**

She lifted her mouth from him just enough to speak. Her body was on fire with her need for him. She knew, as he had told her on occasion before, that once she agreed, there'd be no turning back.

"Yes. I want you, Inuyasha. Make me your mate."

He rose away from her, on his knees, and tore off her clothes. Kagome sat up briefly to do the same to him. Her eyes fell upon his erection, and she gasped at its size. She couldn't tell how long it was, but it had an upwards curve. The hair at the end of the shaft matched his head-- white. She placed her hands on either side of his hips to bring him forward, and when he complied, she opened her mouth to him.

Inuyasha gasped as she ran her tongue along the sensitive head, gently sucking him inside. He tightened his buttocks to keep from erupting too soon, and began to rock in and out. She brought one hand up to cradle his balls, and sucked harder down the length. He rolled his head back and groaned deep within his throat at her ministrations.

He couldn't take much more than a few minutes. He gently pushed on her shoulders, causing her to stop. She looked up at him.

"Lay back, it's my turn now."

As she lied back, he postioned himself between her legs. He breathed in deeply of her scent, and as he exhaled, he opened his mouth, letting his breath warm her further. He slowly dragged the tip of his tongue along the outer reaches of her flesh, working his way around the top, and down the other side in circular moves. She squirmed slightly at his sensuous torture, but he didn't stop. He stepped it up the pace.  
He dove his tongue into her center, and lapped at her nectar. Dragging his tongue up the center towards the top of her mound, he found the small pink bud that was the creation of her fire. Using his fingers, he gently pulled back the skin to reveal it, and let the tip of his tongue dance upon it, covering it with light sucking of his lips.

Kagome was going insane! Her hands found his head, and she gripped his hair. She wanted him--needed him, and inside of her was where the need sat.

He picked up on her body clues, and covered her body with his. As he braced himself on his hands, she reached between her legs. When she found his erection, she guided him towards her. She felt the tip of his head against her, and let go. He bent down to place a smoldering kiss upon her lips, slowly easing his way in until he felt the barrier of her maidenhood. He stopped, and started to back out, but she stopped him before he exited all the way.

"It's okay. It will only hurt for a moment. Just be gentle." she reassured him.

"Okay, I will." His voice was coarse, his eyes fully red with desire. He kissed her lips, and made his way down towards her collar again, slowy reentering into her. She reached up and lightly sucked at his neck, bringing his blood towards the surface. He sucked at her neck, nibbling on the flesh and raising it to prepare it for the mark. He hit the barrier again, and lightly dragged the points of his fangs across her pulse. He could hear her blood singing below the surface, and his breath quickened across her neck.

She nibbled back on his pulse, and his blood came to the surface under the skin. They both were ready.

"Inuyasha... please..." she whispered.

He let go of the last ounce of his control. He pushed forward into her, passed her barrier, and into warm oblivion. His fangs broke the skin, and the sweetness of her lifeforce flowed into his mouth. Kagome cried out, a mix between pleasure and pain, and bit down upon his neck as well.  
Behind her eyelids, colors danced. Within her ears, her pulse rang high. Within her center, her soul awakened. As his lifeforce trickled into her mouth, she held her breath, and became _alive_.

"Oh Kami! INUYASHA!" She raked her nails down his back, and as she did, he found his release also.  
"Kagome!" He howled her name as he erupted into her, his seed mixing with her nectar, and sealed the bond.

**So come in my arms,  
I strike any hour,  
I will return,  
To trap and devour.**

He collapsed to her side, careful not to hurt her. They lay there, still connected, shuddering as the last remnants of their union knitted them together. Bright colors sparked and swirled between them, within their minds, within their souls. Completely spent, Inuyasha rumbled softly as Kagome reached up to stroke his mane, both of their necks throbbing from the marks.

They were now mated, and _very_ content.

**In the dead of night...  
Love bites, love bites,  
In the dead of night,  
Love bites.**

**-- fin --**


End file.
